Abstract The UCSF Graduate Group in Oral and Craniofacial Sciences is seeking continuation of its established training program. The program emphasizes interdisciplinary training at the interface between cell biology, material sciences and translational clinical sciences to address fundamental questions in dental, oral and craniofacial biology. We recruit a diverse group of students with an interest in oral health research and train them to design and conduct rigorous experimental and research. The program has and will continue to train scholars (DDS and non-DDS) who are competent as clinicians and independent scientists; who are able to initiate and maintain funded research programs; who understand multidisciplinary research and who are prepared for the evolution of their research into new directions. Areas of research training include Biomaterials and Bioengineering, Craniofacial and Developmental Biology, Mineralized Tissue Research, Oral Head and Neck Cancer, Pain Research, Bioinformatics, Oral Health Policy, and Oral Microbiology and Immunology. We train individuals with a broad range of backgrounds, from those with BS/BA degrees to those who have completed PhD and/or dental residency training. The major tracks of the training program are the (i) DDS/PhD (7-8 yrs. of training with up to 3 yrs. of support from this training grant, (ii) PhD (4-5 yrs. of training with up to 2 yrs. of support), (iii) postdoctoral research (3yrs training and up to 3 yrs. of support). Students are enrolled annually after a rigorous application process that culminates in personal interviews. For postdoctoral trainees, preference is given for selection of postdoctoral trainees who have completed DDS training and have been selected for PhD training, or who have completed DDS and PhD degrees are seeking additional postdoctoral training. Under-represented minority students now represent 26% percent of current students. Under- represented minority candidates and candidates from disadvantaged backgrounds are actively sought in an extensive series of programs including the Science Education Partnership and an undergraduate Summer Research Training Program. Program components include: 1) rigorous didactic courses; 2) lab rotations in three different labs; 3) oral presentations of scientific information and hypotheses defense via tutorial training with faculty in a journal club setting; 4) an intensive oral qualifying exam; 5) individual thesis research and finally; 6) a dissertation seminar. The student to faculty ratio in the program is approximately 1 to 2 and is supported by small class size to faculty ratios. A lively course on Ethical Conduct of Science is mandatory. Trans- disciplinary research training is carried out within an intellectually integrated and well-equipped collection of member labs, and within a uniquely collaborative, interactive and communicative research environment.